naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikari Uzumaki
'''Hikari Uzumaki '''is the son and only child of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. He is a brand new genin who just graduated from the academy. He plans to become a great and powerful ninja once he grows up and has a unique interest in Tailed Beast. Appearance Hikari Uzumaki bears a striking resemblance to his father and grandfather. However, he also resembles his cousin Neji Hyuga as well. He has jet black hair and white pupiless eyes like all Hyuga Clan members possess. He prefers to wear the typical konoha ninja uniform in honor of his Uzumaki Clan heritage. Personality Hikari Uzumaki is a very light-hearted, kind, and compassionate person. He is usually very optimistic and upbeat most of the time. But not idiotic like his father can be sometimes. Unlike his father, he is very mature, knowledgable, and intelligent regarding certain topics and subjects. He is also very aware, alert, and tactical during battle. Background Hikari Uzumaki is the son of the Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, the eldest daughter of the previous Hyuga Clan head, Hiashi Hyuga. Ever since he was born he was raised by both of his parents all of his life and he still is, and due to his parents' elite status he earned himself the nickname "The Sixth Hokage's Noble Son". Once he turned 3 years old his father and grandfather started training him in the use of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. This developed his skills very early on and made him into what some call him a truly gifted prodigy. Hikari was born with a natural affinity for the Hyuga Clan's Taijutsu the Gentle Fist, so his grandfather Hiashi Hyuga trained him in that most of the time. Especially since he was born with the powerful Kekkei Genkai and one of the three great Dojutsu, the Byakugan. It was these prodigious skills that earned him his other nickname "The Prodigy of the Hyuga". But when he wasn't training with his grandfather he would hone these skills with his mother or train alone by himself. But despite this, he still trained with his father a lot and eventually learned and fully mastered the Shadow Clone Technique and Rasengan. Further improving and honing his skills in Ninjutsu so that way he would be skilled in other techniques besides simply Taijutsu. As the years passed Hikari continued his training daily and eventually enrolled in the academy. Already being far more knowledgable, skilled, and more powerful than the other kids his age he graduated from the academy at 9 years old which is surprisingly young. So currently his story begins with him finally becoming a genin and embarking on his journey to become a great and powerful ninja. Story A New Era Arc *Hikari Uzumaki & Karasu Kenshin vs. Shino Aburame. Winner: Shino Aburame Jutsu & Special Abilities Due to being trained by his father, Naruto Uzumaki, and his grandfather, Hiashi Hyuga literally for about as long as he can remember. Hikari Uzumaki is extremely skilled and far more advanced than most academy graduate students. As he the common age for graduation is 12 years old while Hikari graduated 3 years earlier than most. Even earlier than his father and grandfather, Minato Namikaze who graduated at 10 years old. Hikari Uzumaki has been exclusively trained in the gentle fist art by his grandfather, Hiashi Hyuga, and trained in the use of wind release, chakra control, shadow clone jutsu, and the rasengan by his father, Naruto Uzumaki. This means he is skilled in a good range of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and a little bit of genjutsu. Life Force & Longeivity Due to being a member of the Uzumaki Clan member Hikari possess chakra reserves that are very large and powerful, granting him incredible stamina, endurance, and vitality. This also grants him a potentially very long life-span and accelerated healing and regeneration. Byakugan Due to also being a member of the Hyuga Clan member Hikari also possess one of the three great Dojutsu, the Byakugan. This grants him the ability to see chakra, chakra flow, the chakra pathway system, and chakra points. As well as giving him an nearly 360 degree vision except for one blind spot at the back of the neck that he doesn't tell anyone about to avoid them finding his weakness. The Byakugan also allows him to "zoom in" and "zoom out" on many different locations allowing him to see a maximum of 985 feet in any general direction he chooses. Taijutsu Due to being a member of the Hyuga Clan Hikari specialises in the Gentle Fist art, an extremely deadly and lethal taijutsu that only the Hyuga Clan uses. This style allows him to use his Byakugan to see his opponent's chakra pathway system and then surgically inject some of his chakra into his opponent's body during his attacks that will damage his opponent's chakra pathway system and their chakra points. Preventing them from using chakra and also causing severe damage to their internal organs because the internal organs are closely interwined with the chakra pathway system. There is no defence against this style because one cannot make their internal organs stronger through training and thus, Hikari can easily completely halt the use of his opponent's chakra or increase their chakra flow. Granting him complete control over their chakra pathway system and allowing him to kill his opponent's very easy with even the weakest and slightest taps. Thus, this gives the style the name "Gentle Fist". Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Technique Hikari is extremely skilled in using this technique. Due to his large chakra reserves he can create a gargantuan amount of clones easily without suffering any serious fatigue or side-effects. This technique is extremely useful as his clones can use any techniques he can as long as he gives them a sufficient amount of chakra. Allowing him to easily overwhelm his opponents in sheer numbers with ease. This also allows him to learn and master techniques much faster as whatever his clones learn, he can also learn. So by using a vast amount of shadow clones during training for powerful techniques he can master them much faster than others. Infact, it is due to the usefulness of this technique that this is the very first technique he learned when he was 3 years old from his father. Thus, allowing him to learn new jutsu and techniques much faster than others over time. Rasengan Hikari has also fully mastered the use of the Rasengan technique. He was able to master this much easier than his father before him was able to by using plenty of shadow clones during his Rasengan training. He is capable of creating the Rasengan with one hand and even form it in both hands. Displaying that he has great skill in chakra control and shape transformation. Jutsu List Gentle Fist Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Shadow Clone Technique Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Rasengan Twin Rasengan Stats Mission Tracker *Growing Vegetables - D-rank Reward: 50,000 ryo each Date: 10/27/13 Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Genin